Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height-adjustable work table, preferably a kitchen table comprising at least one cabinet having a table top thereon, and where the cabinet(s) is/are placed on a number of height-adjustable platforms.
The Prior Art
As an example of such a height-adjustable work table reference can be made to WO 2011/069509 A2 Linak A/S. One of the problems concerning the assembly of the height-adjustable platforms is to get them lined up so that they both are horizontal and stand in a straight line as well as are located with the desired mutual distance. This also applies during the further assembly work of the work table where the platforms are easily pushed out of their position, out of level or out of the row. Another issue relating to such height-adjustable work tables is to be able to shut off access under the cabinets regardless of the height to which the work table is adjusted.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a solution to the outlined problems.